Problem: Simplify the expression. $(4k-7)(-2k+7)$
Solution: First distribute the ${4k-7}$ onto the ${-2k}$ and ${7}$ $ = {-2k}({4k-7}) + {7}({4k-7})$ Then distribute the ${-2k}.$ $ = ({-2k} \times {4k}) + ({-2k} \times {-7}) + {7}({4k-7})$ $ = -8k^{2} + 14k + {7}({4k-7})$ Then distribute the ${7}$ $ = -8k^{2} + 14k + ({7} \times {4k}) + ({7} \times {-7})$ $ = -8k^{2} + 14k + 28k - 49$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -8k^{2} + 42k - 49$